


Home Sweet Home

by tapatio_herman



Series: Outside the Omegan Slave Trade [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapatio_herman/pseuds/tapatio_herman
Summary: Jacob, Younghoon, Haknyeon, and Hyunjoon, all omegas, were taken at different times and locations and sold into the omegan slave trade. After months of abuse and downright torture to be put "in their place", they are finally put up for auction for their "rightful Alpha" to take them home and use them. By then, they have already accepted their fate as nothing but a mere omega who is to only listen to their alpha. They soon come face to face with the alphas that have bought them, expecting the inevitable to come, but it never does.





	Home Sweet Home

The sound of the whip resonates alongside the pleads for help throughout the dimly lit halls. Each crack of the whip sent shivers down everyone's spine. Jacob had two of his cellmates pressed close to his side, one holding his hand tight and the other with his face buried in Jacob's neck. On the other side of the cell, his other two cellmates were huddled next to each other, trying to find comfort. The sounds of agony soon cease and footsteps can be heard echoing through the hall.

"Number 308! Number 309! Get up!" A harsh voice demands down the hall. "It's auction day for the two of you."

Jacob and everyone else in his cell tensed up at the words. It's auction day. The day omegas were taken out of their cell and never returned, all sold off to wealthy alphas. It's what happens to all the omegas here in the facility. Omegas are beaten down and brutally tortured to learn their place in this world then sold off to serve as a slave, or worse, a child bearer. A fate, once entered into this facility, that is inevitable. Of course, none of the omegas are here by their own will. Instead, they had been abducted. From walking home to attending parties, omegas are taken hostage and thrown into the facility.

The sounds of chains could be heard rattling as omegas are pulled from their cell and to their fate.

"Hyung." A voice whispers beside Jacob's ear.

Jacob turns to see the tearful face of Jeongin, his youngest cellmate and the one who originally had his face buried in his neck.

"Don't leave me..." He whispers, fear lacing his voice.

Jacob wants to cry at that moment. Yang Jeongin, the youngest omega Jacob has met during his stay at the facility. He was had only just turned 16 when he was taken while on the way to the park and thrown into this horrid facility. Jacob doesn't answer him and only wraps his arm tighter against him. His other hand tightens his grip on his other cellmate. Ju Haknyeon. Another young boy who was thrown in almost a month prior to Jeongin's arrival. Jacob looks up and his eyes meet his other cellmate's. Kim Younghoon, younger by just a few months, held one of their cellmates in his lap. He had only just arrived a few months prior, but easily got the hang of what was expected of him in the facility thanks to Jacob. The last cellmate, sitting tense in the arms of Younghoon, was Heo Hyunjoon. He was the second youngest within their cell and had arrived a few months after Jeongin.

Everybody's attention quickly snaps to the door of their cell as a man approaches.

"Well well well. Isn't it your guys' lucky day!" The man mocks, smiling. "You all qualify for today's auction." His face slowly turns into a sneer. "Now get up!"

Jacob quickly untangles himself from the two boys and plants himself near the middle of the room, his other cellmates joining him within seconds. Jacob could sense the fear radiating off each and every one of them. He would be lying if he said wasn't afraid himself. Each one of them were cuffed and soon led out of their cell, Younghoon being pulled out first.

They soon reach the backroom of the auction room and multiple voices could be heard bidding through the door. The sudden sound of a pained gasp had them all turning their heads in time to see Hyunjoon fall the rest of the way down the stairs and Jeongin being thrown against the wall for backing up against one of the men handling them.

"Watch it, omega!" The man snarls, dragging Jeongin back up by the hair. "Unless you want to spend more time here until next auction day.

Jeongin shakes his head, tears brimming his eyes from the pain and threat. Hyunjoon is dragged up by the hair as well and a noticeable limp could be seen. Younghoon is taken from the room before he could see anything else. He gets taken through the door and placed in the middle of a platform. He looks around him, temporarily forgetting the rule of keeping his eyes on the ground, and sees a multitude of alphas sitting in chairs surrounding the platform. He quickly looks back towards the ground. He is being put on display for all to see, to bid, and to take. Basic info about him is revealed, his name, age, nationality, and status.

"Three thousand!" A voice calls out and, from there, the bidding starts. Prices are being thrown around and rising by quite a lot, but Younghoon could care less about that. He was being sold as a slave. Sold and taken from his cellmates, the only ones he could trust. The only ones he considered family.

"Aaaand sold to number 11!" The auctioneer announces. Younghoon snaps his head up towards number eleven's seat but the man had already turned his back. He is soon hauled through other doors and thrown to his knees in an empty room. At that moment, all Younghoon could feel was utter fear. Black dress shoes enter his vision and he flinches when a hand lifts his chin. He comes face to face with another man, an alpha. The man's lips curve upwards and he holds Younghoon by the elbow to help him up. He motions for the man that brought Younghoon to the room to unclasp the cuffs before pulling him out the door and into a hummer limousine. Younghoon gets sat in one of the seats and his bidder kneels in front of him. 

Younghoon is startled by this behavior. Why is an alpha kneeling for an omega? Why is he smiling at him like that?

"Younghoon." The man says gently, placing a hand on his knee. "Do you remember me?"

Younghoon stops breathing at those words and his eyes shoot up to meet the man's before him. Remember who? Him?

"It's me, Juyeon. Lee Juyeon. The one who was in the Seoul Fashion Week with you." The man, Juyeon, is softly patting his knee.

Younghoon was confused. Who was this man? Why is he implying that they've met before? 

The months of beatings and torture left Younghoon with concussions from left to right, his memories of his past having become foggy. He scans the man's face, not sure what he was trying to find. He stares into his eyes and, suddenly, his eyes widen, recognizing the way the man's eyes crinkled at the ends. Lee Juyeon. The man who Younghoon had modeled alongside with during Seoul Fashion Week almost half a year ago had bought him. He remembers him as the only other model who had attempted to interact with him, attempted to start a conversation with, the only one who wasn't downright flirting with him.

"J-Juyeon." Younghoon starts to tremble and tear up, realizing that this is the man he had been sold to. He doesn't understand why, but a small part of him is relieved that he had been bought by a man he had previously been on good terms with. Juyeon seems to jumps at the reaction and immediately pulls him in for a hug. Younghoon tenses up for a moment before letting his head fall onto his shoulder and letting his arms wrap around the man, his hands gripping the back of the mans shirt. He lets go of the rules that he had beaten into go at that moment and just relishes in the comfort he didn't receive for so long.

\-----

Haknyeon watches in terror as Hyunjoon trips on the stairs before him and falls the rest of the way down. He suppresses a whimper the moment Jeongin gets slammed into the wall and yelled at. When he looks over to the others, he notices Younghoon had already disappeared and only Jacob stands watching, his eyes wide. It's quiet in the backroom, only the sound of chattering between the handlers and the multitude of voices bidding from the other side of the door could be heard. The word "sold" could be heard and the door was already opening, ready to welcome another omega through it. Haknyeon thinks it's Jacob's turn next, but feels himself get hauled up instead and shoved towards the door. He's only able to glance back once before the door closes in his face.

And the bidding starts off again. This time, number 82 wins, and Haknyeon is dragged off and put into an empty room. He sits on his knees, his hands still cuffed behind his back, waiting for the inevitable.

\-----

Hyunjoon can't help, but let a few tears fall from the pain and fear he was feeling. He had missed a step while going down the stairs and fell the rest of the way down. His whole body was throbbing in pain, but his ankle was the worst. He flinches when he hears the door slam open and shut as his cellmates are pulled in for bidding. Younghoon was gone, Haknyeon was gone, and Jeongin had just been pulled in. He tries to get himself to breathe normally, not wanting to get in trouble with the handlers in the room. The door gets slammed open once again and Jacob gets pulled through this time. He sees Jacob throw one last smile at him before the door is slammed shut again. 

A few more tears fall from his eyes as the realization that his only resemblance to family left had just been taken. Everyone had been officially sold to an alpha. 

\-----

Jacob had been sold and is led to an empty room, only a guy stood there with hands in his pockets. The guy turns just as the door opens and tells the handler to uncuff him. Jacob's hands are soon free, but he keeps them to his sides and his eyes on the ground. He flinches when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He lets himself be led out the door and towards a limo. The door is opened for him and is gestured to climb in. Silently, Jacob climbs in, his fate awaiting him.

The sight before him has him freezing in his spot.

Younghoon is curled into an alpha's side, sleeping peacefully. Jacob could see the tear stains on his cheeks and glances up to the alpha, only to see the man smiling kindly at him. Jacob's eyes are wide when he whips his head around to look at his bidder. The guys only smiles and leads him over to a seat. The guy sets himself right beside him and holds eye contact.

"Hello Jacob. My name's Kevin."

Jacob's jaw drops. This man before him had just... spoken English. A language he hasn't heard in the months, maybe years, he's spent in the facility. 

The man seems to want to laugh when he sees Jacob's expression.

"According to your information, you're from Canada, right?" Kevin questions.

It takes a moment for Jacob to comprehend what was just said before nodding his head slowly, his eyes still wide with surprise.

"I am, too!" Kevin replies, seemingly giddy.

Jacob could only stare in shock and slight fear. The man before him, a man he's never met before and now supposedly his alpha, is speaking to him in English. The facility has never taught him on how to deal with situations like these, only one's where he had done something wrong. How does one react to an alpha who seems to be trying to create a conversation? He flinches when Kevin reaches a hand out. Kevin quickly retracts his hand.

"You know it's alright to talk right?" Kevin murmurs, his eyes softening. "You're safe to talk here."

Jacob doesn't know why, probably the fact that Kevin was speaking to him in English, but he relents.

"Y-you know English." He whispers, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Kevin smiles brighter at that and nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, dude. Like I said, I'm from Canada, too."

\-----

Hyunjoon's turn was soon next and he was literally dragged onto the platform, his ankle refusing to work with him, and put on display. He trembled at the attention and pain in his ankle. The auctioneer reveals his information.

"Fifty thousand." A voice calls out.

The auction room goes quiet. No one throughout the night had had gone to that amount of money on the first call.

"F-fifty thousand!" The auctioneer stutters, also in shock. "Going once! Going twice! Sold to number 82!"

Hyunjoon limps his way out of the auction room as he is dragged away. He is finally pushed into a room and falls to his side, holding back whimpers of pain as his ankle throbs even harder. A small gasp is what has his eyes opening again and he sees someone he thought had officially disappeared from his life.

Haknyeon.

He lets tears of relief fall from his eyes. He had been bought by an alpha, but at least he had someone he knew staying by his side. He felt his cuffs being undone and his body pulled into a sitting position. He comes face to face with an alpha sporting a look of... worry?

"Do you think you can stand?" The man questions.

Hyunjoon hesitates before nodding his head. He must not burden the alpha.

The alpha frowns, making Hyunjoon tense up. Did he say something wrong?

"Hyunjoon." He flinches at the sound of his name. "You can tell me if you can stand or not."

He looks at the ground, hesitating his answer again.

"I can't stand." He whispers under his breath.

The alpha lets out a small sigh and reaches forward. Hyunjoon flinches, but stays still in fear of angering the alpha. He feels the alpha put an arm behind his back and under his knees before being lifted bridal style. On instinct, his hands clasp at the front of the alpha's shirt. He looks up at the alpha to see a gentle smile gracing his face. The alpha turns away to look at Haknyeon.

"Come on, Haknyeon. I trust you to follow me, yes?"

Haknyeon nods, his eyes as wide as saucers seeing the alpha being so gentle with Hyunjoon. The alpha walks off with Hyunjoon in his arms and Haknyeon quickly follows. They soon climb into a limo and are surprised at the scene before them.

Younghoon was curled into the side of an alpha, sleeping peacefully, and Jacob seemed to be having a conversation with another alpha in a different language. Jacob notices the newcomers and a small gasp leaves his mouth.

"Hyunjoon. Haknyeon." He whispers in disbelief.

"Hyung." They call out softly just as surprised.

"It seems like you guys know each other." Kevin points out, this time switching to Korean. 

Jacob nods, his eyes still on the other two. His eyes quickly travel to only Hyunjoon and wants to question why he was being held by the alpha, but held his tongue. He watches as the alpha has Haknyeon sit and settles Hyunjoon next to him, the two quickly linking arms seeking comfort.

"We'll need to call the doctor up by the way. Hyunjoon seems to have sprained his ankle." Sangyeon points out.

Kevin nods and pulls out his phone as the car starts up and leaves the facility's grounds. Jacob looks at Haknyeon and Hyunjoon before looking over at Younghoon. He could feel relief bubbling under his skin knowing that he had his only family left joining him. Only Jeongin was not with them. Jacob gulps and looks back towards the ground, praying that Jeongin would be safe. The young boy could only handle so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Am I really starting my first multi-chaptered fanfic? Yes, yes I am. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave any feedback. You can also find this story on Wattpad~
> 
> \- Tapatio


End file.
